


The Emperor's Hunger

by W3R3W0LFSkin



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF, Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Historical, Napoleonic Wars, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stomach noises, Stuffing, Voracious, Vore, just saying, okay maybe raymond IS gay, some gay stuff happens idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W3R3W0LFSkin/pseuds/W3R3W0LFSkin
Summary: What happens when your boss gains a voracious apatite that no one else can stand to watch? Read to find out!Please read the tags before reading this story.
Kudos: 15





	The Emperor's Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This story is purely fictional and is not meant to hurt anyone in any way, shape, or form. This was based on a dream I had recently, so I just had to make it into a story.
> 
> Characters Raymond, Julian, and Mia belong to me

It's been a year since I've been working under Napoleon's army since I was twenty-three, and things have been going pretty smoothly around this time. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, haven't I? My name's Raymond, and I have joined the boss since the fall of 1803. Even though he and the rest of his men expected me not surviving any battles, probably because they thought I was so malnourished, I decided to do some training in case the boss decided to pick a fight with another army. Sorry, I almost got off topic. I have some crazy stories to tell, but this one by far is the craziest I have experienced.

-

Late November never looked so beautiful in my eyes. The trees had such eye-catching hues of orange and yellow. The only downside was that it started getting a bit chilly, so most people were staying indoors, except for my boss, of course. After I did some training, I decided to meet up with the boss. He was sitting outside, book in his hand, only minding his own business. That's when I slowly walked up to him.

"Sir?" I quietly asked.

Napoleon looked up at me, and he then put his book aside.

"Oh, why hello, Ray," Napoleon greeted. "How was your training?"

'Ray?' I thought. The boss never called me "Ray" before. Only some of my friends and family called me that. Maybe he was finally starting to get used to me being around.

"Actually, Ray is more of a nickname," I informed my boss. "You can just call me Raymond."

"Yes, whatever," the boss told me.

Napoleon seemed to move aside to the edge of his seat. Whenever I saw him do this around other people, it probably meant that he allowed someone to sit next to him. And that's just what I did. When I sat next to Napoleon, I tried not to get too close to him. I knew what personal space was, so I tried not to disturb him. For a while, the only thing that Napoleon would do was read from the book he carried with him. The more the minutes passed, the more I could hear his stomach growling. Maybe he was doing his best to ignore his hunger by reading a book? That's when I finally spoke.

"Are you planning anything for tonight, sir?" I honestly didn't know what I was doing at this point.

"No," the general responded. "Why?"

Turns out that when I asked that question, his stomach growls were starting to intensify. Napoleon tried covering his stomach with his hands to block out the noise.

When that happened, I changed the subject, but I tried to get straight to the point at the same time.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked Napoleon.

"I skipped breakfast and luncheon today," he responded. "The only thing I have consumed was water, and yet I am still hungry."

"Well..." I thought for a bit. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my boss. "Have you thought about inviting the boys for a little get-together this evening?"

Napoleon looked at me as he put his book away in one of his pockets. I must have given him an idea that he might not regret.

"You know what?" the general responded. "That's not too much of a bad idea. I'll go tell the others if they would like to come over for a bit."

-

"This was your plan all along?" Julian asked. Unlike me, Julian was built like a bull. He stood at about 5'10, while I still stand at a scrawny 5'05. Nonetheless, we were still very good friends, even to this day.

"Aw, come on," I said. "The boss was hungry, I just wanted to be a little friendly to him."

Julian chuckled. "Whatever you say," he responded smiling.

The walk to Napoleon's place seemed quite lengthy, but I managed to keep Julian entertained with some personal experiences of mine. When we finally got to the place, we were relieved that we wouldn't be wasting our energy on walking. I knocked on the door, and it took a few seconds for someone to respond. A lady no older than twenty-one opened the door a little bit and peeped her head out.

"I'm sorry," the young woman said. "But Sir Bonaparte isn't accepting strangers into his home."

"Actually we're here for the dinner he planned," I responded.

That's when the door swung open, and I finally got a better glance at this woman. Not only was she younger than me, but she was also shorter than me. As Julian and I walked in, we were greeted with many portraits of Napoleon. I sat down at the large table in the dining room so I could rest my feet. And then I saw my boss--he was walking up to where I was seated.

"Raymond!" Napoleon greeted. "It's nice of you to come over for supper. And I am sure you have met my assistant, Mia, yes?"

Just as Napoleon sat down, Mia came in with bowls of food. I could smell the aroma of pasta and chicken, I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into such delicious food. I was also happy to see that Napoleon was eating again, I almost felt bad for him when he said that he didn't eat for the whole day, he must be a pretty busy man. Only a few bites into my food, and that's when I shifted my gaze onto Napoleon again. I understood that he was hungry, but he wasn't even controlling himself this time. The more Napoleon ate, the hungrier he got. Even when he was guzzling down his food, his stomach started stretching out! The food in his bowl disappeared in seconds, and he would frequently request for more food. Of course, he took some short breaks from eating and would let out a few belches, but that didn't stop his voracious apatite.

"You starting to feel a little concerned about this?" Julian whispered to me.

"Yeah," I quietly responded. "The only thing is that I don't want to make him feel bad."

As time passed, I had lost my hunger, and so had everyone else. The other soldiers were shaking, and they were trying their best to look away from Napoleon guzzling down his meals. I and the rest of the men thought it was over, but it only got worse. Mia returned to the table to see if we were enjoying our food.

"You boys sure were hungry," Mia said enthusiastically. "Anyone up for dessert? I've got strawberry shortcake!"

No one else including me replied, but Napoleon shot up when he heard "shortcake"; I knew that this wouldn't end well. Just as Mia gave Napoleon a slice of cake, she left just in case anyone else wanted a piece. Instead of eating a bit of cake like any other normal person, Napoleon grabbed the plate and the whole slice of cake slid into his mouth. Several chews later, he swallowed his food, and the cake was completely gone. Napoleon was panting so hard from eating so much, he then started rubbing and patting his swollen belly. What made us a lot more uncomfortable was that he started moaning both from being full and from pleasure.

"Uuhh..." I tried saying something, but I was too scared. "I'm going to be outside for a bit."

I then rushed to get up, but I almost bumped into Mia on the way. I was standing outside at one of the patios, trying to think about what I have just experienced. How in the hell was Napoleon able to eat so much? Even with his small size, he must be able to carry so much food inside of him. I then heard my boss belch loudly from indoors, and he then told everyone else that they were able to leave. As I returned to the dining room, everyone was leaving one by one. I spotted Julian slowly getting up from his seat, so I asked him what happened before everyone left.

"It was so much to take in," Julian said, trembling. "He...he ate Mia whole! The rest of us watched in horror, and we didn't know what to do. I think I'm gonna have to seek therapy. See you tomorrow, if you don't end up as his next meal."

"Don't worry about me," I waved goodbye at Julian. "I'll take care of this."

All of a sudden, I could hear Napoleon moaning from somewhere in the house. My first guess was to check his bedroom, and so I did just that. However, before I could enter my boss's bedroom, I nestled my head against the door so I could hear what was on the other side. Of course, I could hear Napoleon's soft moaning, but I could also hear him whimpering a bit. Seems like his stomachache was finally kicking in. Without thinking, I turned the doorknob, and surprisingly, it wasn't locked.

"Who's there?" Napoleon asked, slightly groaning.

"It's me, Raymond, sir," I responded.

"Is anyone else with you at the moment?" the general asked again.

"No," I responded in a more calmer tone. "No one else but me."

"If that's so," Napoleon said. "You can come in if you'd like."

I braced myself for a moment just in case if I saw anything disturbing. Thankfully, I didn't see anything I did not like. Napoleon was standing over his bed, and his swollen, unbuttoned belly was resting on the mattress. I walked over to him just to get a better look at his stomach. I noticed that even though Napoleon was full, I could still hear some feint gurgling coming from his abdomen. He let out a few small burps here and there, I could even hear him hiccuping a little.

"Uum..." Napoleon began to speak. "Do you mind if you would, you know, rub my abdomen for a bit? My hands are getting quite tired now."

He must have noticed me staring at his stomach, so I accepted his offer. I didn't regret rubbing his belly, it felt so warm; it also felt firm yet squishy at the same time. From the corner of my eyes, I could see my boss reach for the nearby glass of water and take a couple sips from it. He then looked at me.

"Raymond?" Napoleon asked quietly. I quickly shifted my gaze onto him.

"Yes, sir?" I responded.

"I feel as if you haven't failed me, and I respect that," he said with empathy.

I smiled back at him. All of a sudden, I felt his stomach move in an unnatural way.

"So..." I could hear Mia's muffled voice in my boss's abdomen. "You're just going to leave me in here for the rest of the night?"

"It's okay," Napoleon said, rubbing and patting his distended belly. "I always knew you were sweet."


End file.
